Despairing untamed love
by Silver ai
Summary: This is adout rebirthing of Seishirou and Subaru, but who said it was going to be easy. Masaomi kida is the rebirth of Seishirou, and the new teacher Satoru Yuuji is the rebirth of Subaru. Sakura Yuuji is the rebirth of Hokuto she is the school's new nurse.
1. prologue stirred memoirs

Despairing untamed love

Mature

This is adout rebirthing of Seishirou and Subaru, but who said it was going to be easy. Masaomi kida is the rebirth of Seishirou, and the new teacher Satoru Yuuji is the rebirth of Subaru. Sakura Yuuji is the rebirth of Hokuto she is the school's new nurse.

Prologue: stirred memoirs

The students where gathered in the auditorium whispering amongst themselves. Some of them where shaking from excitement. while others filled with boredom scanned the room for something decent to catch their attention.

Masaomi kida was among the many that found this boring. He was currently scanning the room for potential babes, but instead he spotted Mikado and Anri. His eyes lit up with unspoken joy it was tempting to leave his class to join them. It would be worth the lecture and after school detention.

Mikado and Anri both noticing their blonde friend was looking at them waved casual then turned to face the front.

Masaomi pouted not wanting any aloof behavior from his friends smirked evilly glancing around the monotone room to the light grey of the floor to the pure white walls and ceiling. He looked around the sea of bodies spotting no authority. Masaomi stuck both arms in the air. The student standing beside him noticed what he was doing.

The student elbowed him quickly and harshly whispered. "Don't whatever it is don't do it".

Masaomi let lose a little threatening growl not allowed enough to be heard, and he screamed waving his arms madly. " good morning Mika—do and Anri."

Embarrassment flooded booth their cheeks. The whole auditorium turned their attention to the waving blonde.

A teacher shaking with rage came over and hissed at the now unfortunate blonde. Telling him to shut up and face the front. He does without complaint.

An old man carrying a cane walks across the light brown stage. The red curtain's made his fuzzy white hair stand out. He walked to the podium gently placing his cane on the top of it. Clearing he cleared his throat waiting for everyone's undivided attention.

The auditorium went silent expect for a few stray whispers. Sitting to his left where the new sensei's he had hired.

He began." Everyone students, teachers, and follow employees that keep Raira academy running it is with great pleasure I introduce Sensei Yuuji satoru ,and sensei Yuuji Sakura. Sensei satoru will be teaching in the language and chemistry department.

Sensei Yuuji stood up bowing before everyone. "Please take care of me". His voice was smooth and had a touch of quiet sensuality. His eyes where a dark green to anyone that could see them. His face was handsome yet still had a small dangerous charm. The girls in the first couple rows started to drool at the thought of their new addition.

He then took a seat. Masaomi began to watch him. His light brown golden hues stared at him.

The principle cleared his throat. This is Sensei Yuuji Sakura she will be your new school nurse.

She had long black hair, but had the same eye color, almost the same face as Satoru sensei but with a gentle famine grace.. Stood up and bowed. "I am sensei Sakura please do not call me Yuuji, other than that please take care of me java nai she sat down.

Masaomi eye's widened in realization. Memories of his past life came bubbling up like a germ. A scene started to play in his mind of him falling in some one arms whispering something. That person held on to him as he slipped away in to the darkness. Masaomi eyes darkened and then he pasted out.

His body nearly fell in to someone in front of him, but the person standing beside him caught Masaomi. Masaomi's body fell to his knees. The boy kept a firm hold of his arm. "Sensei Sakura", He screamed help".

She jumped out from her seat running down the stages stairs with her heels click clacking. With Sensei Yuuji behind her the whole way to Masaomi's location. Seeing him on his knees, she snapped her fingers in front of his face .getting no response form the blonde, she then turned to her brother "carry him to the infirmary".

Mikado stared in horror whimpering at the sight of his childhood friend on the floor. Anri's jaw dropped as Sensei Yuuji picked Masaomi up bridal style.


	2. Chapter 1 rude awaking

Despairing untamed love

Hokuto crack and Subaru being an ass….. Masaomi I mean Seichan does not appreciate it.

Chapter one: Rude awaking

The familiarity, there was no other explanation for it. This kid had to be him. Satoru sensei quietly began to mumble to himself.

Sensei sakura quickly rushed down the hall toward the nurse's office. She finally stopped at a door that had a white cross with a red circle around it. Sliding it open she stepped aside to let her brother lay the student down. Glancing around the well lit room she frowned in distaste of the white walls, curtains, and bedding.

Satoru sensei placed Masaomi roughly on the bed. He then pulled his sister to the side pulling the curtain back in hopes that if Masaomi were wake up it would block his view. "Hokuto I found Seishirou". His hand motions to the boy in the bed.

Sakura sensei placed her hand over her mouth giggling "we found sei Chan". Now Subaru dear you can have your first forbidden teacher student's relationship".

He rolled his eyes and made sure to carry a serious tone of voice I have no intention of having one of those expressly with him."

Hokuto developed puppy eyes," but it is Seichan".

Subaru looked like he just died all the more reason not to do doesn't need to know"

"But Yuuji"

Rustling could be heard behind the curtains Masaomi stretched reaching out to pull back the curtains. He stared. For this could have been worse. Hi Hokuto hello Subaru it's been a long time

Subaru snorted "cut the crap Seishirou".

"What do you mean".

"You know what i'm talking about the fake attitude the fake happiness".

I have changed; Masaomi began to think if I do seem un happy it is for a different reason"

Sakura sensei intervened sensing it was getting a little out of hand. "Hello will look who is just as adorable as Subaru was". She sat on the edge of the bed and started to pull his cheeks. "Well I could just eat you up."

"Please don't"

"What I s the name you go By". satoru sensei asked

"Masaomi Kida I have two best friends they are Mikado and Anri"..

Subaru snorted "as if you have friends after all you don't feel a thing".

Masaomi glared "I have been rebirthed same as you same as her. I am different but the same. I am new but old".

Subaru glared" I should kill you I should rip you apart but I'm not going to. I should torture you. I should make you suffer. But I won't".

Masaomi shivered it in delight of his words.

Sensei sakura placed her hands around Masaomi's waist you are to thin you need t0 fat up.

Subaru walked out to attend to his classes.

Hokuto went to sit at her nurse desk Masaomi went to leave, but decided to look over her shoulder.

She was drawing a maid outfit chuckling. "Is that for Subaru" …

"No" she turned to face him "silly it is for you".

"I am not wearing that "

"You will if you want to win Subaru over"… she then writes down instruction and a phone number here she hands it to him tomorrow come to my house these are instructions to it also giggle havefun

His face heated up …. And he then walked out with what little pride he still had left.

Next time maid out fits and Masaomi calling Subaru master. All Hokuto planed and Yuuji's boyfriend

Masaomi gets seem In his maid out fit by Izaya.. and Mikado possessiveness issues unleashed .


End file.
